


Nature & Nurture

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches her husband and son fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature & Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #082 "nature"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Sam leaned against the porch railing, a mug of coffee cradled in her hands, and smiled.

Jack sat on the cabin dock, fishing pole in his hand, leaning over to help six-year-old Jake with his own, smaller, fishing equipment. The older that Jake got, the more he looked like he could be his father’s clone— and Sam had _met_ Jack’s clone, so she knew how true that was— but their son had inherited his mother’s scientific curiosity.

It was usually his younger sister, A.J., who shared the dock with Jack. She looked just like Sam had at that age, but she was entirely her father’s daughter. This weekend, though, A.J. was staying at Daniel and Vala’s, at a sleepover with their oldest daughter, Zoe. The two girls had been born a few months apart, and were practically inseparable. The Jacksons would be joining them the next day, once Vala had gotten back from an off-world dig with SG-14.

Things were certainly quieter without A.J., Sam thought, but her absence did give the two boys in their family a bit more time to bond. Smiling, she watched Jack demonstrating how to cast more smoothly, and she thought she could hear Jake saying something about wind speed.

“General Carter?”

She turned. “You really should call me ‘Sam’ when we’re off-duty,” she said.

Rya’c smiled and stepped outside. “I could call you ‘Samantha-Carter-O’Neill’, as my father does.”

She laughed. “‘Sam’ will be just fine.”

“Of course, Sam. But I came outside to ask if you needed any help preparing dinner. It’s nearly time, isn’t it?”

Sam looked back at the dock, where Jake gleefully cast his line back out into the empty pond.

“You and Kar’yn can go ahead and feed the baby,” she said. “But let’s give these two a little while longer.”

THE END


End file.
